Purple Sky
by Evangel13
Summary: Habian pasado ya 15 años desde que los Vulturi habian intentado acabar con nosotros, no había de que preocuparse por su regreso, porque no había peligro alguno o eso creimos." Edward y Bella viviran sus peores pesadillas.
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

_Primero que nada, los personajes son obviamente de Meyer.... yo solo hago un final a partir de Amanecer. Es lo que imagine que pasaria años despues._

_Purple Sky primero que nada, la verdad no estaba muy segura de subir mi historia, no soy escritora, jaja. Pero hace mucho tiempo, mientras hablaba con mi amiga, habl bamos de que el final no nos habia dejado muy convencidas, entonces ese mismo dia empece a pensar en un final más dramático o simplemente uno que a mi me gustara. Así que, mi historia es después de Amanecer. Y el titulo bueno tiene dos razones de ser, una porque está en una canción que me gusta mucho y otra porque se relaciona con el penúltimo capítulo. Ya verán de que hablo._

_Espero me dejen comentarios por favor, gracias. =) Por cierto, muchas gracias a Paulinay Lupita por leer mis adelantos y darme buenas ideas sin querer, :)_

_**PURPLE SKY**_

**Capitulo 1: "Una nueva vida"**

BELLA:

Hoy seria un magnifico día para toda la familia, incluyendo a Charlie que se sentía un orgulloso abuelo viendo a Renesmee ir por primera vez a la preparatoria de Forks, le tomo un tiempo asimilar el hecho de que Nessie pareciera toda una adolescente en menos de tres años. Habíamos retrasado el ingreso de Renesmee lo más que pudimos. En la casa solo nos quedamos Edward y yo con Renesmee, o eso es lo que pensaban los demás en Forks, la realidad era que Alice se divertía llevando a mi hija de compras todos los días y Jasper era el chofer personal de las dos. Rose y Emmett iban a pasar un tiempo solos mientras que Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que mudarse para que la gente no empezara a sospechar su juventud prolongada.

-¿Es necesario que vayas a la escuela? Puedo comprarte por internet un curso completo de la preparatoria – dijo Alice en su quinto intento de convencerla sentándose a un lado de Renesmee en el sofá.

- Alice ya es tiempo de que Renesmee pueda convivir con mas personas que solo tú y las vendedoras de las tiendas – le dijo Edward, mostrándose serio pero podía ver en sus ojos que estaba divirtiéndose con la escena de Alice.

Renesmee estaba sonriéndonos, parecía estar apenada con Alice pero no necesitaba que nos mostrara lo que ella quisiera, ni que lo expresara con palabras, conocía a mi niña a la perfección a si como Edward que escuchaba sus pensamientos. Mi querida niña tenía tantas ganas de entrar a la escuela, tan grande es su deseo que me hizo falsificar un comprobante de estudios de primaria y secundaria, por el simple hecho de que ella no podía ir a la primaria sin que la maestra notara que a la segunda clase su alumna había crecido más de lo normal. Nos hubiera pedido que la internáramos en algún hospital especialistas en patología o algo similar.

Carlisle y Edward se habían encargado de ser sus profesores todos estos años, incluso Jasper había participado en su educación.

-Alice podrás llevarla de compras en las tardes y fines de semana- el rostro de Alice se había iluminado pero se cruzo de brazos en cuanto vio lo que iba a decir – a excepción de los días que tenga tareas y exámenes – dije dando las condiciones.

- Eres muy injusta conmigo – hizo un puchero provocando que Edward empezara a reírse.

-Sera mejor que ya no la molestes Bella – me dijo Edward intentando contener la risa – te tienes una sorpresa guardada y sé que no te gustara – mire a Alice que parecía indignada después a Edward que fruncía los labios. – Y al parecer a mi también – no le gusto para nada lo que Alice tenía en mente; iba a protestar pero lo deje pasar, si ya traía en mente algún plan para molestarme nadie la detendría.

Después de controlar un poco a Alice, haciéndosela encargada oficial de comprar todo el material para Ness aunque estaba exagerando un poco porque estaba segura de que en algebra no se utilizaría lapiceros profesionales y mucho menos 3 juegos de geometría.

Carlisle y Esme habían llegado unas horas antes de que Renesmee se fuera a la escuela y como excelente abuela que era Esme, le había preparado su desayuno y almuerzo por si algo no le gustaba de la cafetería.

Charlie ya estaba afuera de la casa nervioso y ansioso de llevar a su nieta a la escuela, no podía faltar Jacob deseándole más que suerte a su mejor amiga, hasta ahora eso no había cambiado, y esperaba que así siguiera, no me seria fácil asimilar ser madre en mis eternos 19 de una adolescente para todavía sumarle que mi hija saliera con un licántropo.

-Isabella Cullen, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –me pregunto Alice en un tono amenazador y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Voy con Charlie y Edward a dejar a mi hija en su primer día de escuela claro está –dije a la mitad de la escalera. Me sorprendió que Alice me preguntara tan cosa, en primera porque era lógico que estaría con mi niña y en segundo porque ella era podía verlo incluso antes de preguntarme, siempre sabia en donde estaba cada uno de la familia.

-Pero si todavía no estás vestida como se debe –me dijo mientras corría hasta mí, tomando mi brazo y llevándome hasta su habitación. Entendí a que se refería cuando vi sobre su cama de Alice un traje sastre gris con delgadas líneas blancas unos zapatos altos negros. Habían pasado ya 15 años desde mi transformación y Alice todavía tenía esa manía de vestirme y comprar toda mi ropa incluso sabiendo que tenía un enorme closet en mi casa.

-Antes de que empieces a reclamar te voy a explicar porque tienes que ponerte este hermoso conjunto que mande a traer desde NY –tomo el saco entre sus manos moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda como lo haría una vendedora en la tienda mostrándolo al cliente. –Ay Bella, quita esa cara, he visto que se te vera lindo ya lo veras tú misma así que tranquilízate. –Me había cruzado de brazos, estaba conforme con lo que traía puesto, ¿Qué acaso una falda verde y un suéter blanco no estaba bien?

-Tienes que aparentar ser una madre de una adolescente y no una adolescente educando a otra adolescente –hizo una pausa meditando un poco lo siguiente que me diría – al menos eso se supone que tenemos que aparentar Bells – se había incluido en el concepto – fue muy duro para mi cambiar todo mi guardarropa, por eso te ayude a conseguirte tu ropa del día de hoy –seguía de brazos cruzados, no quería admitirlo pero Alice tenía razón, si algún conocido de Forks me observara detalladamente notaria que no tenía ni una sola arruga desde que nos habíamos dejado ver. Camine hacia ella derrotada mientras que ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; y por si fuera poco me maquillo y arreglo mi cabello de tal forma que me viera mayor. Cuando salí de su habitación estaba Edward esperándome al final de las escaleras con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y corbata de figuras discretas, su peinado estaba hacia atrás, como todo un empresario que salía en portadas de revistas de administración o derecho, de hecho los modelos le tendrían envidia a Edward con el porte que el tenia y esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba, jamás me cansaría de verlo sonreír.

-Agradeceré a Alice después de todo – dijo antes de poner sus manos en mis caderas y posar sus labios en los míos, nos separo el sonido de una garganta aclarándose.

-Parece que también le daré las gracias después de todo – iba a besarlo nuevamente pero la voz de Rosalie nos distrajo.

-Yo que ustedes me retractaría enseguida –estaba en la puerta que daba a la cocina con Emmett detrás de ella quien sonreía feliz como siempre, nos saludo con un movimiento de la mano. –Alice ya esta ordenando por internet toda tu nueva ropa –continuo diciendo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Rose, Emmett ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunte sorprendida de verlos de regreso de su viaje, suponía que Alice nos avisaría de su regreso en cuanto ellos lo tuvieran planeado…. Un momento Alice iba a qué???!!!

-Alice esta ¿qué? Pero si hace unos meses cambio todo mi closet – tendría que detenerla, quitarle el teclado o desconectar el modem.

-Relájate Bella, desconecte el teléfono antes de venir a saludarlos y estoy aquí porque quería darle buenos consejos a mi sobrina, es su primer día de clases y espero que pueda conseguir un novio decente y no un saco de pulgas – sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, se veía espectacular ahora que la veía detenidamente, se notaba que seguía odiando a Jake. –Tengo que ayudar a Alice en el peinado de Ness, en su maquillaje, el en perfume, son muchas cosas, todo tiene que ser perfecto, si se consigue un novio guapo y con dinero Fido no tendrá que pasar tanto tiempo en esta casa y mucho menos estar cerca de ella, la casa apesta a perro mojado – arrugó su nariz mientras que Emmett solo reía.

-Rosalie… Rosalie – Alice la llamaba en voz alta, parecía que había ido al cuarto de Ness, lo cual me alegraba, indicaba que no estaba buscando más ropa por internet. El cuarto de Ness era el que había sido de Edward, a ella le encantaba todos esos discos que había dejado aquí Edward. –Iré a darle consejos a Ness –nos dijo mientras subía deprisa las escaleras.

-Se la paso todo el tiempo que estuvimos de viaje buscando las cualidades que un chico debe tener para que pudiera salir con Ness –dijo Emmett dándole palmadas en la espalda a Edward.

-No, aún no sucede – dijo Edward en respuesta a alguna pregunta que Emmett hizo en su mente. Los mire queriendo saber de que estaban hablando. – Quería saber si Jacob siente algo más que una amistad por Ness – el rostro de Edward se veía serio, intentaba no mostrar alguna clase de emoción acerca del tema pero yo sabía muy bien que esto le era sumamente incomodo.

-No pues ya no tardas en oler a suegrito – Emmett reía mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda, Edward lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

En ese momento Rosalie y Alice bajaron las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y detrás de ellas venia mi pequeña, traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una blusa larga negra de bordes blancos y unos tenis converse negros, llevaba en su mano una chamarra blanca; Alice la había arreglado como una típica adolescente sin perder el toque de estar a la última moda, llevaba el cabello suelto, ondulado, eso debió haber sido obra de Rose que le estaba acomodando su cabello sobre los hombros.

-¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto mi niña dirigiéndose a los que nos encontrábamos en la sala, para ese momento Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban ahí en la sala abrazándose, Rose caminaba hacia Emmett mientras que Jasper tomaba la mano de Alice.

Le sonreí a mi pequeña niña, no podía creer que habían pasado ya 15 años desde que ella estaba dentro de mí.

-Te ves preciosa – dije mirándola con todo el amor del mundo, al verla me recordaba a mi misma cuando había cumplido 16 años y mi madre me había comprado una blusa para estrenarla ese mismo día en la escuela y llevarme a cenar en un restaurante francés; veía a mi niña sonriente, feliz con su vida, la veía llena de luz y es ahora como entendía a Esme como se sentía de tener a todos sus hijos cerca de ella.

-No es que quisiera interrumpir esta hermosa escena, pero si no se apuran llegara tarde a su primer día de clases –nos dijo Alice que ya empezaba a empujarnos hacia la puerta.

-Hola mi niña – Charlie abrazo a Ness antes de que Jacob la acaparara para sí solo, pero él ya estaba detrás de Charlie, esperando su turno de saludarla antes de que se fuera a la universidad, sino fuera por eso, él mismo la llevaría a la escuela pero aún así, el iría a recogerla.

-Ness-Jacob la abrazo muy fuerte con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro –Enséñales a los profesores que sabes más que ellos –bromeaba con ella haciéndola reír pero a Charlie no le gustaban sus bromitas.

-No le des malos consejos a mi nieta Jacob – Charlie tomo a Ness por los hombros y la llevo hasta el asiento delantero de la patrulla, pero antes de entrar mi niña se despidió de todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un movimiento de mano.

-Te deseamos mucha suerte querida – dijo Rose despidiéndose con una mano y con la otra apretando el brazo de Emmett, cualquiera diría que Rosalie se aventaría al coche para sacar a mi hija y regresarla a su habitación. Edward y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera antes de que Charlie encendiera y emprendiera el viaje a la preparatoria de Forks.

-¿Recuerdas tu primer día en esta escuela? – me encontré con la mirada de Charlie en el retrovisor, tenía sus ojos un poco llorosos, recordaba ese día a la perfección. Había practicado mucho para no perder ese recuerdo humano. Mire a Edward sonriéndole y el entendió en que estaba pensando, el también recordó el primer día que nos conocimos cuando creía que yo era de total desagrado para él y él me veía como un "demonio" que había llegado a torturarlo.

Le tomo un momento a Charlie dejarnos en la puerta con Ness, parecía más que un abuelo. Nos despedimos de nuestra niña para que entrara a buscar su salón mientras que Edward arreglaba todos sus papeles en la dirección. Decidí esperarlo en una banca, había tantos recuerdos en esta escuela, había estado al borde de la muerte dos veces, había suspirado tantas veces por Edward, había estado como zombi. Tantos recuerdos que había querido mantener vivos y otros olvidarlos con toda mi alma, me reía de mi misma por no creer en el destino. Jamás llegue a pensar en que Edward cambiaria de opinión y que me hiciera parte de la familia y mucho menos ser madre de una niña única. Ahora el único debate que tenia conmigo misma era René, había evadido su visita a Forks porque ella creía que vivía en un pueblo remoto en Brasil, pero Charlie se estaba cansando de mentirle. – Bella, ¿no crees que tu madre tiene derecho de saber todo esto? – Torció la boca y cruzaba sus brazos – Me molesta mentirle, ella se lo creyó todo al principio pero después de tantos años ella necesita verte, saber de Nessie y que sepa que estas aquí en Forks tan cerca de ella. – Entendía perfectamente de que estaba hablando, había querido tantas veces tomar mi cartera y viajar directamente a Florida pero había tantas cosas que me impedían ir. El secreto no podía ser revelado, ni a mi propia madre, Charlie lo había tomado bien después de que se encariño con Nessie pero mi madre no era como Charlie. – Hallare una forma de solucionar esto sin que pase más tiempo – Le había dicho a mi padre. – Hablare con Alice y Edward para encontrar la mejor forma de decírselo sin que reaccione mal. – Charlie suspiro aliviado. – Bien –se subió a la patrulla y dijo – No creo que tengan problemas en regresar tu y Edward o ¿necesitan que los lleve de regreso a su casa? – a veces me seguían sorprendiendo las indirectas de Charlie, pareciera que conociera cada ventaja que teníamos como lo que somos.

-Puedes irte a trabajar papá, estaremos bien – con una sonrisa sin más palabras se fue a trabajar. No había tardado en regresar Edward después de que Charlie se había ido, se sentó junto a mí con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Adivina ¿a quién me encontré en las oficinas? – mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos, estaba ansioso por contarme lo que había visto.

-No soy Alice, ¿A quién viste? –

-A Jessica y a Mike Newton – no entendía cual era la gracia en lo que contaba era obvio que nos encontraríamos a algunos compañeros de clase en Forks.

-Trabajan ¿aquí? ¿En la escuela? – aunque saber que ellos trabajaban aquí era sorprendente, imaginaba a Jessica trabajando en Nueva York para alguna revista de chismes y a Mike en la tienda de sus padres haciéndola crecer más .

-No, ellos llegaron después de que registrara a Nessie – había algo que todavía no me contaba porque seguía sonriéndome – Ellos vinieron a registrar a Mike – ok ahora si estaba confundida. -¿De que estás hablando Edward? Mike se graduó con nosotros.-

-Jessica finalmente consiguió su sueño, ella soñaba con casarse con Mike Newton desde que lo conoció, cuando tu llegaste ella creyó que su sueño se había acabado. – Tan fácil que hubiera sido para Jessica decirle que jamás iba a salir con Mike pero prefirió verme como rival – Llegaron a registrar a Mike Jr., al parecer ellos dos siguieron festejando la graduación y entre botella y botella pues Jessica consiguió casarse con él.

Mike y Jessica habían tenido un hijo, apenas regresábamos a Forks y ya el mundo estaba encajando en su lugar. – No sabíamos porque nos la hemos pasado viviendo de un lugar a otro por seguridad de Nessie – dijo Edward, ahora solo faltaba saber que había pasado con Ángela, jamás recibí algún correo de ella. Me sentiría extraña viendo a Jessica 15 años después pero seguro presumiría su matrimonio con Mike. Al instante olvide lo que pensaba cuando Edward busco mis labios, era una reacción en cadena porque mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello dejándome llevar por el beso.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta llegar a casa, podríamos pervertir a los inocentes adolescentes de esta escuela – le costó trabajo ponerse en pie. – Tienes razón aquí no podríamos hacer gran cosa a que estuviéramos totalmente solos. –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ALICE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Jasper podrías pasarme esas revistas – tenía que apresurarme si quería darle modelos a escoger a Ness, ya había visualizado que esta tarde no tendría deberes por lo cual no había pretextos para festejar su primer día de clases yendo de compras. Jasper intentaba calmar mi ansiedad pero yo no era la que tenía ansias, lo mire y vi sus ojos oscureciéndose. Mire el reloj, teníamos mucho tiempo para ir por unos alces, tome su mano y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en sus labios bajando hasta su garganta – Apostamos ¿a ver quien atrapa más conejos? – le pregunte riéndome porque sabía su respuesta.

-Eres una tramposita, sabes muy bien a donde correrán los conejos mientras que yo tengo que olfatearlos – me rodeo con sus brazos levantándome para tener mis labios a su alcance.

-Anda vamos que los conejos se meterán a su madriguera antes de que llueva – Estábamos a punto de salir cuando deje de ver la espalda de Jasper, ya no veía el cuarto a mi alrededor, solo escuchaba la voz de Jasper preguntándome que era lo que veía , pero no le respondí porque me asustaron los ojos rojos como la sangre mirándome, ocultando su rostro en una capa negra, solo veía los ojos brillar y la sonrisa con dientes blancos reluciendo pero no podía diferenciar si era una mujer o un hombre. Veía enfrente de él una pila de personas quemándose, no podía ver bien los rostros pero podía ver que algunos se movían indicando que seguían vivos…. Los estaban quemando vivos… Intente ver nuevamente el rostro que me había asustado pero todo se nublo, y los ojos que hacia un segundo me miraban desaparecieron. Por primera vez en 15 años jamás había visto algo que me produjera miedo o desconfianza de lo que veía. Tenía esa sensación que hacía 15 años… pero no podía ligar lo que había visto con ellos. No había pruebas.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Un día normal?

**Los personajes así como la historia de la Saga Crepúsculo son exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago un final agregado al que ella publico **

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció el capitulo pasado? Gracias a todas las que me mandaron Review, ya le puse**** Derechos de Autor****, gracias por la que me lo aconsejo. ^ -^ Y sobre todo Gracias!!! A "La Hada Mieli" por ayudarme y darme tutorial de cómo subir adecuadamente mis publicaciones jajaja. En serio que sin ti… esto se vería muy pero muy feo. Bueno a ver qué les parece este otro capítulo.**

**Ah, seguramente se preguntaran porque tarde tanto en subirlo, bueno siendo sincera les diré las razones, pero por puntos:**

**Muchas, muchas distracciones, que ir al cine, que hacer el programa de orientación, que ponerse a leer libros para historia, que pasar todo mi trabajo de Inglés al español jajaja .**

**Mis problemas existenciales, ;) por increíble que suene, me deprimí por varias cosas que note en varias amigas, vaya, si alguien ha leído "Hourglass" de Claudia Gray, bueno me sentí como Bianca en el ultimo capitulo, que por cierto el otro libro desgraciadamente tardara un año en salir, lo cual me deprimió más, verdad, pero bueno, entonces solo puedo decir que definitivamente no pude unir mis **_**"mundos" **_**a uno solo.**

**Y bueno también, el hecho de que la historia completa en mi mente ya está toda visualizada, incluyendo dos finales pero como solo escribí esbozos, sobre algunos capítulos, pero especialmente esté cambio mi perspectiva de cómo hacer el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Por último, tuve que hacer varios personajes en este, lo cual es un poco complicado, jaja, a pesar de pasármela en foros rol, cambiar de un personaje a otro, pues me desorienta, hablando de un cambio de mujer a hombre, no tengo personajes niño, entonces no sé cómo escribirlo, así que si creen que a Jacob lo hago muy femenino, me encantaría que me lo dijeran para mejorar mi escritura.**

**Gracias, disfruten y espero sus comentarios.**

Renesmee POV

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban poco a poco, los segundos se convertían en minutos, los minutos en horas, así era el tiempo para las personas normales, pero para mí el tiempo no tenía el mismo significado.

Crecí a gran velocidad, tenía la misma edad que los que estarían en mi clase, pero tan solo habían pasado 3 años y ya parecía una niña de 10 años pero no paso tan rápido como temían mis padres, incluso cuando ellos sabían de Nahuel, ellos temían que mi crecimiento fuera diferente. Seguían preguntándose cuando dejaría de crecer a esa velocidad y cuando estuve entre los 5 y 7 años fue mucho más lento. Ahora parecía tener entre 15 y 17 años, lo cual me ayudaba a estar aquí estudiando.

Añoraba ir a la escuela pero no podían saber de mi naturaleza sino tendríamos problemas nuevamente con los Vulturi, esa era la razón por la cual este es mi primer día de clases.

Tuve que esperar acorde fuera mi crecimiento a un grado en donde no se notara tanto lo que en realidad soy.

Me gustaría tener el don de mi papá, para poder saber porque los demás alumnos me veían de esa forma mientras estaba sentada. Tenia entendido que era el primer día de clases pero obviamente la mayoría ya se conocía desde niños, me sentí como decía mi mamá, "Todos los ojos sobre ti", y haría lo que ella me aconsejo antes de irme a dormir:

"No intentes caerle bien a los demás, solo se tu misma, si realmente alguien quiere una amista sincera contigo, no le importara que te gusten los perros y a ella los gatos" me dijo mi mamá. Yo sabía muy bien como había conocido a su amiga Angela, aunque ahora no sabía dónde estaba, me había dicho como se entendieron y se comprendieron desde un inicio.

Así que me levante de la banca que estaba fuera de la escuela y me dispuse a entrar sin miedo a mis clases, las cuales hasta el almuerzo habían sido muy tediosas y aburridas, me alegraba de haber tenido muy buenos profesores en casa.

Cuando entre al comedor había muchos grupitos en cada mesa, todos se habían acoplado rápidamente al inicio de clases y se habían identificado unos con otros. Me iba a presentar con las porristas de la escuela pero al recorrer bien el comedor me percate que había una chica de cabello negro, su piel era pálida, por un momento creí que era como mi familia pero entonces escuche su corazón, era humana como los demás de esta escuela. La chica estaba sentada frente a la ventana que daba al bosque, tenía la mirada perdida, miraba solo el bosque, su bandeja de comida estaba en la mesa intacta. Camine hasta su mesa y le pregunte amablemente si me podía sentar con ella. Espere unos segundos hasta que giro un poco su rostro para mirarme y dedicarme una leve sonrisa que desentonaban con sus ojos inexpresivos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola, me llamo Renesmee, soy nueva en el pueblo aunque mis padres Vivian aquí y estudiaron en esta escuela. –me presente formalmente esperaba que ella me dijera algo pero solo me veía con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre has vivido aquí en Forks? – había algo en ella que me causaba curiosidad. Tardo en responderme pero finalmente me miro a los ojos y se presento.

-Me llamo Gizem* - dijo con una voz un poco ronca, se aclaro la garganta y siguió hablando – Soy nueva en Forks, vivía con mi familia en Canadá, pero ellos han tenido que irse a trabajar por unos meses a Asia por lo de su empresa, así que me dejaron aquí con una tía para que estudiara y que alguien me estuviera vigilando – bajo la mirada a su bandeja y tomo una manzana para comérsela despacio.

Ahora entendía porque su mirada triste y perdida en el bosque, extrañaba a su familia, yo jamás me había separado de mis padres, así que no podría comprender por lo que ella pasaba.

Intente darle ánimos pero no se me ocurrió que decirle, y aunque tuviera las palabras ella no me iba a escuchar porque en cuanto termino su manzana se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada. Me quede solo mirándola creyendo que me diría algo, pero solo dejo la bandeja encima del bote de basura y salió del comedor. No me percate que detrás de mi estaba la capitana de las porristas, tenía el uniforme puesto y la banda de capitana cosida en su hombro. Miraba por donde se había ido Gizem para después bajar su mirada hasta mí y decirme:

-Lleva un año así de apática, no se junta con nadie y no tiene amigos, no pierdas tu tiempo querida – me dijo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado suavemente – Tienes el cuerpo de una porrista deberías intentarlo en las pruebas de mañana después de clases – me dio un papel de color azul claro con los datos de las pruebas en plumón negro. –Por cierto me llamo Vanessa – dijo mientras caminaba a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeras de equipo.

No espero a que le respondiera, este día se estaba poniendo interesante, no creía que los humanos fueran siempre a prisa para todo.

Sonó la campana y me dirigí a mi penúltima clase que paso volando, la maestra de Literatura debería ponernos a leer algo más interesante que un montón de libros que tratan sobre vampiros y sobretodo que se equivocan en casi todas las teorías.

La ultima hora llego, Historia, en esa debería de salir sobresaliente, mi tío Jasper había sido un gran profesor, le gustaba tanto contarme sobre las batallas en las que había estado y las que le hubiera encantado estar. Mi abuelo Carlisle le encantaba contarme del Renacimiento, y de muchas otras cosas. Entre al salón buscando donde sentarme y vi nuevamente a la Gizem sentada hasta al fondo del salón con un lugar vacio en su banca. Me dirigí hasta ese lugar y me senté.

-Espero no te moleste si me siento junto a ti – pero ella solo negó con la cabeza sin hablar. Me propuse ser su amiga, ella parecía estar sufriendo bastante como para que nadie la ayude a pasar un rato agradable.

-¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo y mi tía este viernes? Iremos a Port Angeles a buscar una blusa para mí, nosotras te llevaríamos a tu casa y si quieres también vamos por ti. ¿Qué dices? – Ella lo pensó un momento, imagine que primero tenía que pedir permiso y después me llamaría o algo así pero solo sonrió y me dijo – Si – ella movió la cabeza para ver llegar al profesor. Tenía que admitir que era un poco extraña pero bueno, si hablábamos de extrañezas mi familia y yo estaríamos en primer lugar. Además Jake decía que no debía juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas antes.

La clase pasó muy rápido para mí, creía que el profesor sería mejor relatando los hechos que pasaron en el mundo. Según mi tío Jasper la película "Pearl Harbor" no tiene ni el 10% de la verdad, pero a este país le gusta verlo de esa forma.

Finalmente sonó el timbre. Empezaba a creer que se había descompuesto, no había logrado hacer más que una amiga o eso creo. Haría muy feliz a mi tía Alice si me uniera a las porristas, así podríamos ir a varias tiendas buscando la ropa que combine a la perfección con el uniforme.

Me iba a despedir de Gizem pero ya había tomado sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón hasta parecía que corría, supuse que la salida estaba más que confirmada. Así que no corrí detrás de ella para preguntarle nuevamente, tal vez sufría de apatía o simplemente extrañaba demasiado a su familia que prefería estar sola y no platicar de lo que sentía.

Tome mis libros y mi bolsa para salir de la escuela y esperar a que llegara Jake, había quedado de pasar por mi e ir por un helado, pero una de las porristas que pasaba a mi lado en el pasillo golpeo mi brazo con su mochila, se disculpo pero vi claramente como sonreí sin pena alguna.

"Genial, tengo una amiga que no habla y una enemiga que ni conozco" me dije a mi misma. Respire profundamente, no dejaría que una chica que le gustaba molestar lograra su objetivo conmigo. Salí de la escuela y escuche como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, era una voz que reconocería hasta 6 kilómetros de distancia.

"Ness" – grito Jake, lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré en el estacionamiento, estaba recargado en su moto con esa chaqueta negra de cuero que le había dado en su último cumpleaños.

Corrí hasta donde estaba para abrazarlo, no había tenido un mal día pero sería mucho mejor si el estudiara conmigo y me hiciera reír en las clases más aburridas. Hasta el almuerzo seria placentero si lo hubiera compartido con mi mejor amigo.

-Hola mi pequeña Ness – me abrazo hasta levantarme del suelo – ¿Cómo te fue junto con todos estos mortales ignorantes? – me pregunto burlándose de los chicos que intentaban pasarse el balón sin conseguir ninguna puntuación.

-Me fue bastante bien, creo, tengo que hacer varios ensayos sobre libros que ya leí, y problemas de algebra los cuales se me muy bien el tema, así que se puede decir que no tengo tarea… entonces tengo toda la tarde libre – puse mi bolsa bien puesta en mi hombro, y lista para subirme a su moto – ¿A dónde vamos? – me encanta verlo así sonriéndome y riéndose de todo, era mi amigo y confidente.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Port Angeles por el helado que te prometí? – me ayudo a ponerme el casco, el se subió delante de mí y yo me sostuve fuerte de su chaqueta, el estaba a punto de arrancar pero su celular sonó.

-Usted está llamando al Licenciado Jacob Black – bromeaba con la persona al otro lado del teléfono. – Caray Leah, nunca dejas que uno se divierta – se empezó a carcajear – si yo le avisare a tu hermano y a tu mamá. Cuídate "Beta"- se despidió de Leah, ahora sabía que era ella porque había pronunciado su nombre.

Giro su rostro un poco para que pudiera escucharlo – Sostente bien, te contare en cuanto lleguemos – diciendo eso salimos directo a la carretera y en un dos por tres llegamos al centro de Port Angeles.

Jacob POV

Acelere la velocidad para llegar temprano a ver a Ness, nos había tomado mucho tiempo decidir si seguía estudiando o si me quedaba con Nessie todo el tiempo. Lo cual a Bells no le parecía del todo bien pero la opinión de quien más me importaba era de mi pequeña Nessie. Al principio ella quería estar conmigo todo el día pero de pronto le empezó a llamar la atención los niños que salían de las escuelas que veíamos cuando pasaban por ahí, ella tenía mucha curiosidad esa relación que tenían los estudiantes, y fue así como ella un día decidió querer entrar y sentirse como su papá fue alguna vez. Quería saber lo que era sentirse como humano y poder estudiar como una persona normal. Pero su crecimiento no le ayudaba en nada para entrar a un grado en específico.

Admitía que también me asustaba la idea de que ella no dejara de crecer, Bella y los Cullen esperaban que terminara su crecimiento porque era escalofriante verla de 5 años y parecía una niña de 10.

Cuando conocí al chico ese que venia con la vidente para ser testigo, me alivio verlo vivo después de tener ya sus añitos. Yo mismo le pregunte cuando se iba si el crecimiento de sus hermanas fue igual que él, pero su respuesta solo me preocupo más. "El crecimiento de cada una de mis hermanas vario mucho, depende mucho de la madre que hayan tenido", eso fue lo que me había dicho el chico llamado Nahuel.

Me frene enfrente de la heladería favorita de Ness desde que era una pequeña y la traía a visitar el pueblo. Me quite el casco, a Ness no le gustaba que viajara sin el casco, siempre dice que es un gran peligro pero una moto no podrá conmigo si no pudieron los chupasangre que aniquile en ese prado cuando venían por Bella, menos una simple moto.

-Vamos por tu helado y de paso una botana no ¿Qué tal unas papas? – Creo que iba a pedir un helado muy grande, eso de estudiar me daba mucha hambre y mi organismo me lo podía ¿que se le iba a hacer? No me podía resistir a las reglas sagradas de 5 alimentos al día y eso sin contar con la merienda, el almuerzo y los antojos.

Tome su mano como un buen amigo y entramos al lugar, la típica campanita seguía sonando cada vez que entrabamos al lugar, una señora mayor con unos lentes nos sonrió desde la barra. La historia con la señora Mary era que yo tenía muchas primas y a todas las traía a este lugar para comprarles un helado pero ahora solo traía a una amiga muy querida de hace años. No le podía decir a la señora que durante todos estos 15 años era la misma niña la que traía y que había crecido los primeros años de volada. "Es que le dimos mucho *Danonino* señora, no pensamos que resaltaría pero ya ve, dio un buen estirón ¿no cree?". Eso era ponerme la soga al cuello.

-¿Qué les voy a dar chicos? – esa mujer era como una abuelita salida de un comercial promocionando chocolate caliente o en medio de una gran familia abrazando a los nietos.

-Me da un _Babana Split, _una_ malteada de chocolate_, un barquillo de_ Cookies and Cream –_hice una pausa para pensar si algo se me olvidaba – y ella va a querer… – deje que Ness escogiera lo que quisiera.

"-Yo solo quiero una malteada de fresa y un helado de vainilla" – dijo amablemente a la señora que anotaba todo lo que habíamos pedido en una hoja de su cuadernillo. – "Enseguida se los llevo chicos, tomen asiento" –y se fue a la cocina para empezar a hacer las malteadas mientras le daba a otra chica el papel para que ella hiciera lo restante. Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana y ella me veía esperando que le contara sobre la llamada de Leah.

-"Y bien que pasó con Leah, dijiste que se iría a estudiar a Oxford pero ya paso mucho tiempo y no ha regresado, su mamá seguramente ya se preocupo por ella"- mi querida Nessie siempre tan considerada incluso con Leah, cuando Leah la veía crecer tan rápido sentía miedo y curiosidad ella prefería estar lejos de todo esto y fue por ello que se había ido a estudiar Diseño y Comunicación Visual o algo así había dicho.

Todos en La Push sabíamos que Leah se había tomado un tiempo libre y que aparte se había ido a estudiar, pero realmente ella se quería alejar de todos nosotros un rato, quería tener su mente para sí sola y claro que después de la boda de Sam y Emily ella escapo de este lugar. No le gustaba admitirlo pero aún sentía un gran amor por Sam, pero odiaba pensarlo porque todos nosotros nos enterábamos.

-Pues dijo que finalmente encontró un grupo de Yoga en España que le ayudara con su humor, y vaya que necesita controlar su genio, esa mujer no aguanta ningún chiste. – No me había dejado terminar mi chiste de Licenciado ocupado – El chiste es que me pidió que le avisara a su madre y a Seth que ella regresara hasta navidad porque si ella misma le avisaba su mama le iba a echar un mega rollo de que tenía que regresar a ser responsable y no sé que tanto dijo por eso le dije sí, que yo pasaría el recado. – llego la señora Mary con nuestro pedido y espere hasta que Ness tuviera su orden completa para empezar a comer – Buen provecho – dije empezando a saborear mi comida y le pregunte mientras me pasaba un cacho de plátano - ¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Era lo que esperabas realmente o fue peor? – me preocupaba que ella no se acoplara y se quisiera retractar de ir a la escuela si así era yo podría dejar también la universidad y cuidarla.

Nessie tomó un sorbo a su malteada y me empezó a relatar su día: "-Pues, fue interesante, tal vez me una a las porristas, y creo, bueno no se pero creo que hice una amiga, iremos a comprar ropa el viernes, pero no sé si realmente allá aceptado, ¿crees que soy una chica agradable? – casi escupí lo que me estaba tomando, como se atrevía a dudar de si misma.

-No la verdad es que no eres nada agradable… – le dije muy sarcástico para que entendiera mis palabras ella me sonrió como una disculpa de lo que había preguntado – Ness la gente se acercara a ti por cómo eres, no por lo que ellos quieren que seas, si así fuera imagínate, tu tía rubia y yo serias como uña y mugre pero ni ella cambiara ni yo, así es nuestra naturaleza – la despeine un poco con mi mano.

-Entonces ¿este viernes no te veré cierto? – si ella había conseguido una amiga, le daría todo el tiempo que fuera posible para que la pasara con ella, Edward había sido muy claro conmigo desde hace unos años de que Nessie necesitaba conocer más gente que solo nosotros los vampiros y lobos, y diablos el tenia razón pero no quería que nadie la molestara ni la hiciera sentir mal, no quería que nadie la lastimara pero solo así madurábamos. Nessie interrumpió mis pensamientos preguntándome como me había ido.

-Pues tengo varios trabajos que hacer, no creí que ser arquitecto fuera tan complicado – sabia en el fondo que había escogido esa carrera porque a ella le apasionada los diseños de las casas, de los edificios y que cuando ella entrara a la universidad eso sería lo que estudiaría. Para ser honesto conmigo mismo había pasado muchos años intentando saber que era lo que más me gustaría estudiar pero no encontré nada para mi, y sabiendo que ella querría estudiar arquitectura… eso me inspiraría a terminar al menos una carrera y poder estar juntos trabajando, ella teniendo su propia empresa y yo siendo su socio. – Pero tengo compañeros buena onda que me ayudan a estudiar si no entiendo algo. – seguí tomando mi malteada, lo poco que me quedaba.

"-Jake, puedes estudiar otra cosa si eso no te gusta -" No me pongas esos ojitos, ay diablos me puso sus ojos como los de un tierno corderito, ella sabía que no le podía negar nada con esa mirada.

-Si no me gusta, entonces estudiare otra pero cuando termine esta, no puedo dejar abandonado algo que ya empecé, además pronto me alcanzaras – tenía que intentar desviar la mirada pero no podía pero gracias a mi estomago la malteada se termino y tuve que mirar el vaso para desplazarlo y empezar con mi helado – Tengo una idea, si no me gusto la carrera, pues entrare a estudiar otra, además será el mismo año que entraras tu a estudiar en la universidad. – eso me aliviaba y al parecer a ella también.

"-Mañana me podrías llevar a la escuela, es que mi abuelo Charlie tiene bastante trabajo y como aún no tengo un carro pues quería llegar contigo -" me dijo con una voz muy tierna, estaba claro que no me iba a poner difícil con ella, de hecho era un _fácil_ con ella.

-Eso ni siquiera lo debes pedir, mucho menos preguntar, yo con mucho gusto te llevo a la escuela todos los días, es más si pudiera y no pareciera un joven de veintitantos iría contigo a esa escuela –

Alice POV

-Ya ves Jasper, solo fue acerca de una tonta película lo que vi –le señale la pantalla de la computadora, el de alguna forma logro hacerme decir lo que había visto y se preocupo mucho, pero le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie hasta no saber bien que era lo que había visto. –No sé porque vi eso, pero tal vez es porque tenemos que verla, mira la reseña dice que es acerca de vampiros que acabaran con el mundo, pero que tonto suena eso, mira esa imagen que está ahí… – me quede viendo la imagen de la película, era similar de lo que había visto pero aquí si se le podía ver la cara al tipo que estaba con una capucha, sin embargo yo solo había visto los ojos rojos – ah te decía, eso era lo que vi, ya está, no hay por qué preocuparse – el estaba casi con los ojos pegados en la pantalla, me pareció muy gracioso, lo tome del cuello delicadamente y lo jale hacia mí para besar su mejilla sabiendo que habría una reacción de él y me miraría a los ojos para encontrar mis labios después.

"-Ness está por llegar, ¿no deberías estar lista para secuestrarla y llevarla de comprar?, para esta hora creí que estarías esperándola en el auto, pero sigues aquí, eso es bueno para mí, pero me preocupa que no quieras ir corriendo a una tienda" - me miraba con sospecha pero lo que no le había dicho era que había cambiado un poquito los planes.

-Es que Rose nos acompañara, y ella está un poquito ocupada ahorita con Emmett allá arriba, en el ático, entonces nos iremos cuando se desocupe – había pasado por ahí en el ático por error.

Escuche una moto a lo lejos y al no poder ver quien era supe que mi sobrinita había llegado, de repente escuche bajar a alguien rápido por las escaleras, era Rose por supuesto.

"-Alice, qué haces aquí todavía, ya deberíamos estar de camino a Seattle, ese can nos ha atrasado, Bella se molestará si Renesmee llega tarde a la casa, rápido Alice, que no ves que fido va a querer entrar –" Rose todavía iba acomodándose su blusa y salió directo al garaje, escuche su auto encenderse y maldecir a la puerta eléctrica de la cochera que no abría tan rápido como ella quería.

Me reí más por dentro que exterior, si Rosalie me escuchaba seguramente me abandonaba y no me dejaría acompañarlas a comprar ropa, Jasper sintió mi alegría porque tomo mi mano acompañándome hasta la puerta principal para irme con mi sobrina y hermana.

"-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bella si no quiere ir con ustedes? –" me pregunto Jasper cuando estábamos afuera viendo a Jacob y a Ness despidiéndose y a Rose tocando el claxon de su auto, presionándonos a todos. Me acerque al odio de Jasper – Porque están muy ocupados en su cabañita – le guiñe un ojo antes de besar su mejilla y llevarme a Nessie al auto, ella seguiría despidiéndose de Jacob y a Rose le daría un ataque si no la subía al auto. –Lo siento pero tenemos planes Jacob Black –le sonreí al licántropo antes de subirme al auto y Rose acelero lo más rápido que pudo.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo, ¿realmente creyeron que inmediatamente vendría la acción?, **** no iba a dejar que eso pasara, jaja solo que si tiene algo que ver esa visión, pero bueno eso lo sabrán mas adelante, por el momento les puedo decir que en el siguiente conocerán un poco más a Gizem, me costó bastante trabajo encontrar ese nombre, es Turco y significa "misterio". Ahora, el de Gizem ya voy a la mitad, así que con ese capítulo no me tardare en subirlo, es probable que lo suba en este fin de semana.**

**Intentare apurarme con el 4° capitulo, solo que estas dos últimas semanas es entrega de trabajos y luego estaré en un congreso en Cuernavaca… xD que conveniente me salió. **

**Por último, quiero dedicarle a Miriam Vargas este capítulo, muchas gracias amiga por ayudarme a recuperar mi inspiración espiritual, la verdad es que después de tantas horas fuiste la única conectada que vio lo que había puesto y se preocupo por mí, te adoro por eso y por mucho más. Paulinita, en serio que a veces me sorprende nuestra amistad, sin preguntármelo directamente, me hiciste sentir mucho mejor, una sola pregunta me hizo desahogar mis penas, mis alucinaciones jaja como eso que dije de la credencial de descuento para metro y RTP. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga. **


	3. Chapter 3: Gizem

_Los personajes, (a excepción de los que yo adjunte ósea "Gizem"), y la historia hasta Amanecer pertenece a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo he creado un fin__al después del que ella hizo en Amanecer._

_**PURPLE SKY 3: Gizem**_

**GIZEM POV:**

Un año más, un año más en este pueblo… no me desagradaba la idea de estar en el, lo que me deprimía era que todos me vieran como la extraña, un bicho raro que había llegado a este lugar porque le era un estorbo a sus padres. Porque sabía muy bien lo que escuchaba en el comedor, lo que murmuraban de mi en los vestidores del gimnasio, lo que susurraban mientras metía mis cosas al casillero. "Ahí va la apática", si tan solo supieran que realmente quisiera poder entablar una amistad sin que me presumieran de sus vidas, de que hablaran de sus familias cuando yo no tenía una, me molestaba tener que escuchar su mundo _rosa _mientras que el mío era gris. Quien hubiera pensado que hace más de tres años que le habían ofrecido a mis padres un importante empleo en Tokio, yo terminaría aquí, en un lugar remoto de Estados Unidos, donde lo más interesante del año era cuando alguna vez salía el sol.

No me despedí de la chica que se había sentado a mi lado, Renesmee, se veía amable y me había invitado a ir de compras, le dije que si iría pero realmente no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones del porque no podía ir con ella a comprar ropa. En cuanto escuche el timbre tomé todas mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude de la escuela, no me importo si ya estaba lloviendo. Me puse el gorro de mi chamarra y camine hasta la casa de tía Judith.

Abrazaba mi propio cuerpo para no sentir tanto frio, estaba empapada pero no me importaba con tal de no subir al autobús y escuchar murmullos de "la chica sentada hasta atrás", cualquier cosa como caminar 1 km hasta la casa era simplemente mejor. Tenía puesto los audífonos a un volumen suficiente para no escuchar los pocos coches que pasaban por la carretera. Un poco de pop me podría levantar el ánimo pero no lo había logrado desde que había llegado a este lugar. Todos creían que había llegado a Forks hacia un año y medio pero la verdad era que estaba aquí desde hace dos años. No quise entrar a mitad del año a la escuela, si de por si era considerada una extraña en la escuela desde el año pasado no quería imaginarme si hubiera entrado a la mitad del curso.

Metí la llave a la cerradura, sabía que la tía Judith aun no llegaba porque el seguro seguía puesto desde que lo deje. Limpie mis tenis en el tapete de la entrada no quería llenar de lodo toda la sala y las escaleras, opte por mejor quitármelos y caminar descalza hasta la habitación.

Cuando entró dejo sus tenis en el baño de la recamara para que se secaran y no mojar la alfombra de la habitación. Gizem se sentó en la cama, pensando en su primer día en la preparatoria… y esa voz en su cabeza nuevamente le hablaba, era su consciencia quien nuevamente le hablaba:

"¿Por qué sigues ahí Gizem?", "No perteneces a esa escuela, para que esforzase si no puedes tener una amiga y mucho menos poder conseguir a el amor que tanto añoras desde que entraste a la escuela". Y tenía razón, ¿a quién carajo le importaba mi vida? Ni a mis padres les importaba lo suficiente y la prueba era que se habían ido a otro continente dejándome en algún lugar remoto de EU, se les había hecho más fácil dejarme con algún familiar para que ellos libremente trabajaran sin que yo estuviera interrumpiendo con mi presencia.

Gizem abrazo muy fuerte una de las almohadas, acomodándose en la cama en posición fetal, cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima que resbalaba por su piel tersa como resbalaría una gota de lluvia sobre un durazno solitario en el árbol, esperando caer hasta tocar fondo, sería un gran golpe, siendo ese probablemente su fin.

Unos golpes suaves se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación y rápidamente Gizem seco la traicionera lágrima con la manga de su chamarra que seguía húmeda por la lluvia; justo a tiempo para que su tía entrara a la habitación con un sobre blanco en la mano, el corazón de Gizem se acelero pensando en solo dos personas que pudieran escribirle.

"-Giz, querida te traigo una buena noticia amor "– empezó a decir tía Judith sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama alargando su mano para darme el sobre, era una carta y pude visualizar claramente la fina letra de mi madre, ella había enviado esa carta. –Te llego una carta de tus padres cariño – ella siempre era amable conmigo, yo no merecía tanto cariño por su parte. Por más que la tía Judith intentara hacerme sentir bien en este lugar yo me seguía sintiendo extraña, la casa era ajena a mí, la habitación, ella…. Para mi ella era una completa extraña…. ¡No!, Yo era la extraña en este lugar, pero de alguna forma intentaría encajar en este sitio, tal vez eso no sería necesario puesto que la carta que ahora sostenía entre mis manos podría traer un boleto hacia donde estaba mi madre, seguramente ellos me extrañaban como yo a ellos y me sacarían de este frio lugar.

-La cena esta lista cariño, puedes bajar en cuanto termines de leer la carta – diciendo esto salió por la puerta y hasta que escuche el crujir de las tablas de la escalera entonces abrí la carta para empezar a leer la fina letra de mi madre, tenía la fecha de tan solo hace tres días:

"Mi querida Gizem, mi pequeña niña" –esa era la letra de mi madre, era inconfundible.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Gizem mientras seguía leyendo aferrando sus manos y dedos a las hojas como si así pudiera sentir a su madre.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te abrace por última vez, se que te preguntaras porque escribirte una carta y no enviarte un correo, pues siento que no es lo mismo que leas de una maquina lo que te quiero decir, lo que expreso a que veas lo que escribo de mi mano para ti mi niña.

Quiero que sepas que muy pronto te recompensare el tiempo perdido, ya verás como muy pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo. Tu padre está trabajando y hace todo lo que le piden, así como yo, nuestro jefe es bastante gruñón pero la paga es más que generosa así que se recompensa nuestro esfuerzo, veras que todo esto que hacemos es por tu bien." – al menos ellos estaban juntos, pensé para mí misma – "Te extrañamos mucho amor, pero muy pronto estaremos siempre juntos, los tres…" – había un borrón o mejor dicho un tachón en la siguiente palabra pero lo que restaba en la carta era su despedida – "Te amamos Gizem, empieza la cuenta regresiva para que la familia este unida, esfuérzate mucho en lo que hagas." Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Gizem, sostenía la hoja con demasiada fuerza pero una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. Lo que más la ilusionaba era ver a sus padres porque a pesar de vivir con una "tía" no se sentía en casa, ni con familia.

Me seque las lagrimas con mi chamarra para no mojar la carta, la metí en su sobre con cuidado y la metí debajo de mi almohada, esperaba que con eso al menos las pesadillas disminuyeran, me vi al espejo sonriéndole a mi reflejo y baje al comedor. Tía Judith se alegro al verme sentar enfrente de ella, me paso el plato con mi cena. Tenía que admitir que ella es una excelente cocinera si hubiera puesto un restaurante en lugar de una tienda de regalos le iría mucho mejor. Al recordar su tienda en mi mente se vino el nombre de la chica que me había invitado a ir de compras, no estaba segura de ir con ella yo no era muy sociable y ella se veía que podría ser la más popular de la escuela pero no perdía nada con ir además mi madre me había dicho que me esforzara en lo que hiciera solo había un problema… no tenía dinero, yo sabía que mis padres le mandaban dinero a la tía Judith para mis gastos pero nunca lo necesite, tal vez podría darme un poco lo suficiente como para comprar unos zapatos.

-Tía Judith… – empecé a decir pero ella rápidamente había levantado la mirada

-¿Quieres más ensalada? – me pregunto estirando la mano con la ensalada a mi alcance

-Este, no gracias, es que quería saber si podía salir el viernes con una chica del instituto, ir de compras… – había olvidado el lugar, ¿había dicho Port Angeles o Seattle? Rayos Gizem, que le pasa a tu memoria bueno tal vez así era mejor, si no me dejaba ir entonces no era necesario recordar el lugar.

-Ah Gizem, cariño para eso no me tienes que pedir permiso pero imagino que quieres dinero verdad – Se levanto de la mesa caminando rápidamente a la vitrina de color caoba que hacia juego con el comedor, del segundo cajón saco un sobre amarillo y me lo entrego. No tenía ni idea de lo que era hasta que me dijo que lo abriera. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver tres tarjetas american express una de color platino y las otras dos de las normales que sacan en televisión, ¿era en serio? Me conformaba con que me diera unos dólares no una tarjeta sin límites. Ella debió ver mi cara de sorpresa porque me puso su mano en mi hombro sonriéndome, ¿por qué siempre me sonreía?

-Tus padres me las enviaron hace unos meses, empezaron a enviar dinero pero después creyeron que sería mejor no limitar tus gustos, las guarde porque jamás me habías pedido tu dinero tampoco hemos ido de compras juntas –Me sentí mal, tal vez debería ser una mejor huésped con ella, después de todo, ella era la prima de mi padre y tendría que agradecerle más por tenerme en su casa. Pero ¿qué se supone que le diga? "¿Gracias por darme mi dinero?", eso sonaba algo _rudo._

-Muchas… gracias tía Judith – si eso sonaba bien, me dijo de nada en un tono muy suave casi ni lo había escuchado y volvió a sentarse para terminar su comida.

Intente pensar en algo que decir pero el resto de la cena se fue en silencio, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban ella solamente me sonreía, se que debía intentar acercarme a ella, pero como hacerlo si cada que la veo solo pienso en que mis padres fueron egoístas al irse a trabajar quien sabe donde mientras me dejaban aquí con ella que jamás había visto antes. Y según la tía Judith a mi me encantaba venir a visitarla cuando era niña, pero seguro fue cuando era muy niña porque no recuerdo absolutamente nada de eso.

Como todas las noches desde que había llegado a Forks no pude dormir más de cuatro horas, por mucho que lo intentara no dormía bien, siempre tenía esa ansiedad dentro de mí que no me dejaba dormir el problema era que no sabía el ¿Por qué? de esa ansiedad.

Nuevamente le gane al despertador, la misma rutina: bañarme, vestirme, peinarme, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, tomar la mochila, caminar al instituto, tomar clases, caminar de regreso a la casa de tía Judith, hacer la tarea, cenar, dormir. Si este día seria igual que los demás. Me mire en el espejo, mi cabello se veía sin vida cuando unos dos años atrás era la envidia de todas mis amigas, me veía más pálida y las ojeras no me ayudaban en nada a verme mejor.

Jamás había tomado el autobús porque me gustaba caminar al menos eso era lo único que podía hacerse bien en este lugar, el problema era la tonta lluvia, algo dentro de mí en lo más profundo de mi ser sabia que adoraba el sol y que anhelaba verlo más seguido pero no recordaba que fuera una fan de el sol.

Llegue al instituto con mis converse empapados pero ya no me molestaba, me daba igual si iba dejando huellas de agua detrás de mí, me bastaba con llegar a tiempo a la clase y poder sentarme hasta atrás sin que nadie me molestara pero una chica de ojos color chocolate me miraba desde una banca, me detuve al ver que me sonreía y corría a saludarme. "ok, supongo que tendré que saludar también, si ella lo hizo primero pues sigo yo o ¿no?".

"-Gizem, me alegro tanto que llegaras, espera… ¿vienes caminando al instituto? Bueno no importa, ayer no me diste tiempo de despedirme decentemente de ti, soy nueva en este lugar y me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi compañera de laboratorio, me informaron apenas que me cambiaron de algunas clases porque ya estaban muy llenas y no tendría compañero de trabajo en la mayoría de las clases y aparentemente me han puesto en las tuyas porque tampoco tienes compañera de trabajo." – Renesmee hablaba muy rápido, parecía que estuviera hablándome el doble de lo que hablo conmigo ayer aunque no recordaba gran parte de la conversación para ser honesta.

-Supongo que está bien - ¿Qué más podría decir? ¿*No necesito compañero*? Además mi madre me había escrito que me esforzara en todo lo que hiciera y tal vez era hora de ser un poco más sociable, tener una amiga ya era ser sociable en este lugar.

"-En ese caso andando, las clases están por comenzar ah! Casi lo olvido, ¿si te dieron permiso para el sábado? Es que estaba pensando en que si lo cambiamos para hoy, ¿qué dices?". Tenía que estar bromeando, apenas era martes y quería salir de Forks a comprar ¿ropa?

-Yo… no lo sé, es que ni siquiera traigo las tarjetas que me mandaron mis padres – estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿para qué rayos iba a necesitar una tarjeta platino en el instituto? No creía que en el comedor recibieran tarjetas.

"No te preocupes por eso, mi tía Alice viene por nosotras y pasamos a tu casa si lo deseas, es que quería invitarte el sábado a otro lugar, a La Push, varios amigos harán un picnic y me dejaron invitar a alguien que dices? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?"

Yo jamás había ido a La Push, siempre escuchaba a los demás hablar de ese lugar, la reserva que había a unos kilómetros de aquí, pero nadie se había molestado en invitarme, aunque después de todo yo no hubiera aceptado las invitaciones. Pero si quería que la única persona que me hablaba siguiera haciéndolo tendría que aceptar.

-Supongo que está bien – debía buscar mejores frases para aceptar ir a lugar con personas. Caminamos a la clase de laboratorio en donde sería la primera vez que tendría compañero aunque ahora que lo pensaba antes de entrar a la preparatoria yo no tenía compañero de trabajo en la otra escuela y era extraño que ella entrara una semana después del inicio de clases, no se lo había preguntado y parecía que nadie lo hubiera notado.

-Oye, ¿por qué tú te inscribiste una semana después de que iniciaran las clases? – no me había dado cuenta pero ya estábamos en el laboratorio, deje mi mochila en la mesa.

"-ah hay una buena explicación para eso, mi madre no estaba muy segura de si debía inscribirme aquí o buscar otro lugar y mi tía Alice, bueno ella prefería simplemente que estudiara en casa pero yo quería conocer este lugar, así que finalmente gane una apuesta con mi tío Emmett de que convencía a mi papá de que me dejaría estudiar aquí".

No entendí ni la mitad de lo que me estaba diciendo pero no iba a entrometerme, al menos ella sabia como hacerle para que los demás no la vieran como la nueva, yo llevaba aquí dos años y seguía sin poder relacionarme con alguien de este lugar.

Las clases pasaron y ella me contaba de su vida, parecía que había personas con vidas perfectas porque ella era un claro ejemplo de tenerla. Al parecer toda su familia es muy unida, sus padres son empresarios, en eso se parecían a los míos, su tía ¿Alice y Rosalie?, les encantaba llevarla de compras a donde ella quisiera, practicaba deportes con sus otros tíos, pero aún no me contaba de alguien.

-¿Y… el muchacho que vino a recogerte ayer? ¿Es tu hermano? – al parecer se sorprendió de que me hubiera dado cuenta de que la había visto, pero no fue a propósito, salió rápido del salón, pero antes tenía que recoger varios de mis libros que tenía en el casillero y cuando salí ella estaba en la moto de alguien bastante atractivo.

"No, no es mi hermano, de hecho… ¿te puedo contar un secreto?" Asentí una vez con la cabeza, ya iba progresando, la mitad del día y ya alguien me contaba secretos, creo que hoy me levante con el pie derecho. "Es mi novio, pero no se lo hemos dicho a mis papás porque ellos aún me ven como una niña, sé que me veo como una pero soy lo suficiente madura como para salir con alguien" En definitiva yo no era la rara en la escuela.

-Pero ¿qué él no está un poco mayor para ti? No es que me quiera entrometer es solo que el parecer tener como unos 25 o 26 y bueno tú tienes 15 o 16 ¿no es demasiada la diferencia? – O tal vez Gizem, es que tú vivías en la época antigua donde todavía existe el amor.

-No – se rio yo diría que nerviosa – Jake es todo un traga años, en serio créeme, aparenta tener unos veintitantos pero tiene menos, apenas inicio la carrera – si ella lo decía, yo le creería, además ese no me tenia porque interesar.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, al parecer hacíamos buen equipo en gimnasia o eso fue lo que dijo el profesor cuando nos vio jugando tenis y le habíamos ganado a un chico rubio y a Karla, _la porrista estrella._

-Me alegro que me hayan cambiado a tus clases – me dijo Renesmee cuando íbamos saliendo del lugar. Le sonreí pensando que eso sería mejor que mis tontas palabras.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento y la seguí, me preguntaba si ella llevaba coche o si su tía nos esperaría ahí y me quede boquiabierta al ver un convertible plateado, no sabía mucho de autos pero ese parecía un modelo reciente y obviamente no era la única con la boca abierta. Más de la mitad del equipo de baloncesto miraba sorprendidos el auto. Del auto bajo una mujer con el cabello corto, llevaba lentes de sol, un poco extraño dado que siempre estaba nublado aquí, abrazo a Renesmee y después me miro.

"-Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Gizem ¿cierto?, Renesmee casi no nos ha contado de ti, me gustaría ver si serán mejores amigas así como alguna vez vi que Bella seria mi mejor amiga…" se detuvo cuando Renesmee le dio un ligero codazo – "Pero que descortés soy, soy Alice, la tía favorita de Nessie" ¿Nessie? Qué extraña forma de llamarla. "-Entonces nos vamos ya? Tenemos que irnos rápido para encontrar las mejores tiendas aún abiertas".

-Eh… Bueno yo tengo que ir a la casa de tía Judith por mi dinero… - pero ella ya me estaba empujando para subirme en el pequeño espacio del convertible y Renesmee entro después de mí.

"-No te preocupes por eso, no las necesitaras créeme, ya lo tengo todo arreglado, iremos por las compras luego iremos a la casa para comer sino Rose se pondrá como loca histérica por haber secuestrado otra tarde a Nessie para mi sola además de que me recriminara de que no entro a esas clases de cocina para que su sobrina no coma por las tardes en su casa." – no pensé que una persona pudiera hablar tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo, no sabía si asustarme o impresionarme.

Mire a Renesmee quien me miraba apenada y me sonreía tímidamente, también le sonreí, esperaba que a la tía Judith no le molestara el que no fuera a cenar el día de hoy. Llegamos a Seattle en muy poco tiempo, me asusto la forma en que su tía manejaba, era aterrador ver como la manecilla no bajaba de los 170 k/h.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía dos bolsas con ropa en cada una de mis manos, su tía tenía problemas con las compras me preguntaba si ya la estaban tratando o es que nadie había notado su manía de comprar lo primero que viera en cada una de las tiendas, incluso me había comprado diademas cuando yo siempre usaba mi cabello recogido, pero no podía quejarme tanto, la verdad era que me la estaba pasando muy bien… de hecho, mejor de lo que podía imaginar, mientras la tía de Renesmee había ido a comprar pares de zapatos ella y yo nos quedamos comiendo un helado, al principio me sentía extraña pero ahora me reía junto con Renesmee cuando su tía quiso llevarse un cartel enorme que promocionaba trajes de caballero, según ella para mostrárselo al papá de Renesmee y poder saber si le quedaría bien.

-Renesmee… ¿te gusta que te digan "Nessie"? Quiero decir, ¿No te molesta que te llamen como el monstro del Lago Ness? – No quería preguntárselo pero me sentiría mal si lo que le molestaba era que la llamaran por su nombre original.

"-De hecho, me gusta que me digan Nessie o Ness, es más corto que Renesmee además estoy acostumbrada porque desde niña mis tíos y… amigos de la familia me llaman así" – hizo una pausa pero me sonrío, eso significaba que no le molestaba mi pregunta – "Puedes llamarme Nessie, no me molesta y a ti te gusta así todo tu nombre o ¿tienes alguno más pequeño?"

-Siempre me han dicho Gizem – le respondí, no recordaba que alguien me dijera de otra forma

"-¿Qué te parece Giz? ¿Puedo llamarte así?" – me reí y me sorprendió la facilidad con la que ahora reía, esta debía ser mi nueva yo, junto con el nuevo nombre… "Giz".

-Me gusta la idea, Nessie. – le dije en complicidad.

Su tía Alice salió finalmente con un cartel y nos subimos a su auto, el viaje de regreso fue más corto, no solo por la velocidad a la que iba, también porque su casa estaba en las afueras de Forks. Era preciosa su casa, no la envidiaba porque yo no me quejaba de donde vivía ahora pero ella tenía una enorme casa, lo que toda una chica querría seria dinero, una enorme casa y familia que le diera lo que quisiera. Ella tenía todo eso y seguía siendo una persona normal, no se creía por encima de las demás ni menospreciaba. Tal vez había encontrado a una amiga de verdad.

Entre a su casa y en la entrada había varias personas que nos sonreían, un hombre musculoso abrazando a una mujer hermosa, cualquier modelo lloraría con tan solo verla. Un hombre con cabello rubio fue hasta la tía de Nessie para ayudarle con todas las bolsas, supuse que era su esposo. Y la otra pareja imagine que eran los padres de Nessie, se veían demasiado jóvenes, hasta podrían parecer sus hermanos, él tenía las mismas facciones de Nessie y ella tenía el cabello del mismo tono que Ness.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa, debes ser la amiga de Nessie, soy Bella Cullen, la mamá de Ness y el es Edward su padre – su mamá era muy amable conmigo, pero su padre me veía con molestia, todavía no hablaba y ya le molestaba a alguien de la familia de Nessie, bien hecho Gizem, apenas crees tener una amiga y ya lo estropeaste todo.

_Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo, me costó trabajo terminarlo porque no me sentí "Gizem", jajaja no me sentí ni triste, apática o enojada como para ponerme a escribir, he estado muy feliz últimamente y no me salía el personaje, tuve que ponerme a ver películas tristes… y vaya una me deprimió tanto que ni podía escribir jajaja lo sé soy extraña. Pero ¿qué tal va? Alguna duda pueden preguntarla. Bien, Edward la ve medio molesto por una muy buena razón._

_"I'll show you sweet dreams next night" V.K._

_Capitulo 4 ya esta en mi blog. Gracias a las que me leen. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: Sorpresas

_Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adhiero un final después del final de Amanecer, los personajes que adjunte son míos!_

Un poco de música: watch?v=4AOA9vt8LQA

Purple Sky Capitulo 4: _**"Sorpresas"**_

**EDWARD POV**

_"Por todos los cielos Edward, no podrían controlar su lujuria unos días, puedo sentir todo eso incluso en el sótano, estamos hablando de muchos kilómetros"_-escuche gritar a Jasper desde la casa de Carlisle, me reí al escuchar su pensamiento, no creía que transmitiéramos Bella y yo tanta lujuria como se quejaba Jasper, estábamos en nuestra pequeña casa que Esme nos había regalado.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Bella a mi lado

-De Jasper, parece que le molesta que demostremos nuestro amor – Bella se cubrió el rostro en mi pecho, incluso después de tantos años ella seguía sintiéndose apenada cuando Jasper y Emmett haciendo burla sobre nuestros… encuentros.

_"Espero que hayan terminado porque me estoy acercando y no quiero parecerme a Emmett que interrumpe en ciertos momentos"_me levante de la cama en busca de mis pantalones después de escuchar a Jasper, Bella al verme entendió que debía vestirse también. Unos golpes en la puerta, Jasper quería asegurarse. Fui hasta la puerta abrochándome todavía los botones de la camisa, los que habían sobrevivido de las manos de Bella.

-Jasper ¿por qué tanta prisa? Nessie no llega hasta la noche, Alice dijo que se la llevaría de compras después de la escuela. – En ese momento se acerco Bella abrazando mi cintura y recargando su rostro en mi hombro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, Alice casi me amenazó de que no debía llamar a Nessie para preguntar a que hora llegaba porque estaría con ella todo el día. –Bella se quejaba pero sabía que se sentía feliz de que Ness estuviera con una amiga humana, según Bella debía tener otro tipo de amistades.

-Lo sé, y no hubiera venido pero Alice llamó diciendo que ya venían para acá y que debían arreglarse para parecer personas adultas porque traerán a la amiga humana de Nessie – "Lo que indica que tengo que irme de caza rápido y regresar para cuando Alice este en casa" – Y Rose esta como loca en la cocina creo que no se aprendió muy bien la receta de las galletas y Emmett no es de mucha ayuda así que pide a gritos que Bella la ayude – Reí al ver la imagen de Rose cubierta de harina mientras que Emmett cortaba con gran velocidad chicharos.

-Ve Jasper, iremos a ayudar a Rosalie – tome la mano de Bella y corrimos hasta la otra casa, antes de ir con Rosalie tuvimos que cambiarnos para estar listos. Antes de que llegáramos a Forks siempre habíamos dicho que Nessie era una prima lejana pero finalmente podíamos decir orgullosamente que Bella y yo somos los padres.  
Bella termino de vestirse antes que yo y bajo a ayudar a Rosalie, me peine como había indicado Alice. Llegue a la cocina cuando Rosalie me grito. _"  
¡Edward Cullen! Tienes que sacar a Emmett de la cocina no me deja concentrar con sus chicharos"_. Cuando mire a Emmett seguía cortando chicharos… -¿Para qué los chicharos Emmett? – me arrepentí de preguntar de inmediato.

-Porque Rose me dejo escoger el postre, dijo que tenía que ser nutritivo, opte por un pay de chicharos – Rose estaba con la masa pero parecía que le daba golpes en lugar de darle vueltas.

-Emmett ¿no prefieres ayudar a poner la mesa? – abrí la puerta de la cocina para dejarlo pasar

"Gracias Edward, me estaba aburriendo de cortar esas bolitas verdes, ¿en serio les gustan esas cosas a los humanos?" Ni siquiera le conteste, solo le pase las cosas a Emmett para que las fuera poniendo en la mesa.

-Carlisle y Esme dijeron que llegarían hasta la madrugada, al parecer quieren comprar un departamento cerca del nuevo hospital donde trabaja Carlisle, con eso de que no puede regresar al hospital de Forks para que no haya rumores. – eso significaría que teníamos que ser cuidadosos nosotros también, hoy sería nuestra primera prueba, de hecho, no sería la primera para nosotros pero si para Nessie, ella necesitaba de nosotros para que pareciera una familia feliz aparentando ser humanos, una humana en una casa llena de vampiros, la última vez que una humana estuvo en nuestra casa fue Bella.

-Edward deja de preocuparte ya llegue – Jasper entro por la puerta – Nada malo va a pasar, ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pudiera pasar? – me transmitió paz, me relaje, tenía razón, estábamos todos bien alimentados y teníamos que hacer lo mejor por Nessie, ella merecía tener amigos humanos y nosotros no le negaremos ese derecho.

-Me llamó Alice hace unos minutos – Jasper ayudo a Emmett a poner la mesa – dijo que ya viene para acá y que dejes de preocuparte, lo poco que pudo ver es que al final Nessie tendrá una amiga humana – Como me alegraba tener a Alice en la familia, aparte de ser una excelente hermana, una buena tía y mejor amiga de mi esposa, sus visiones nos ayudaban mucho aunque en los últimos años desde el nacimiento de Nessie si quiere ver algo tiene que alejarse.

Bella salió de la cocina y Rose salió como rayo detrás de ella. –Va a cambiarse – dijo Bella quien ya se acercaba a mí. Abrace a mi esposa, me correspondió con un beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. – Todo va a salir de maravilla ya veras, Nessie tendrá una nueva amiga y podrá socializar con más personas que solo nosotros. – Bella siempre tan optimista pensé.

No necesitamos de Alice para saber que el auto de Alice iba entrando al garaje, los pensamientos de Alice pude escucharlos desde antes, pensaba en mi niña y como iba riendo con su amiga. No sabía cómo describirla, parecía muy pálida como si estuviera enferma, su cabello negro era largo con una diadema, Alice, no parecía muy acorde con lo que llevaba así que Alice debió obligarla a usar eso. Solo espero que no la haya asustado sino Rosalie la matara.

"Serán amigas confía en mi Edward, aunque no lo puedo ver claramente algo me dice que Nessie sabe escoger muy bien sus amistades y créeme ella es muy linda, no se quejo como Bella cuando compramos ropa, aunque dijo que me pagaría pero no va a hacerlo, además Nessie se ve feliz." – pensó Alice.

Todos tomamos nuestra posición, Bella tómame con fuerza mi mano, tanto ella como yo queríamos lo mejor para nuestra niña. Rosalie también quería lo mejor aunque eso incluía el hecho de que le buscara un pretendiente humano a mi hija.

Fuimos hasta la entrada donde ya veíamos el coche de Alice estacionarse, Jasper fue rápidamente hasta Alice para ayudarle con las bolas, mi niña bajo del coche, después su amiga. No sabía lo que pensaba… tenía su mente en blanco cuando nos vio, me esforcé en escuchar pero cuando ella me vio un zumbido inundo mis oídos, provenían de ella y era demasiado molesto.

Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, me sentía como Alice cuando intentaba ver cuando Nessie estaba cerca. Jamás había sentido o escuchado algo como esto, no, definitivamente no se comparaba con lo que Alice sentía. Esto era mucho peor, sentía que taladraban mi cabeza.

"Edward ¿quieres dejar de verla así? parece que quisieras asesinarla en cuanto se dé la vuelta" los pensamientos de Jasper llegaron como bendición, reaccione y deje de mirarla pero el maldito zumbido no se iba. "Rayos Edward, la has asustado aunque algo en ella no está bien" me estremeció ese pensamiento

-¿Qué quieres decir Jasper? – pregunte rápidamente sin que algún oído humano pudiera escucharme.

"Que ella parece asustada, pero también esta triste más bien deprimida pero por alguna razón siente alegría, tantos sentimientos en una humana no es normal ¿no crees?"

Jasper podría tener razón, pero lo que más me estaba intrigando y matando de un dolor de cabeza era porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos y a cambio solo escuchaba ese zumbido, no lo había escuchado hasta que ella me miro e incluso ahora que no me veía seguía escuchándolo.

Bella me miraba preocupada. – Estoy bien – le dije aunque no era del todo cierto.

Tenía que soportarlo mientras la amiga de Nessie estaba en la casa para poder discutirlo con la familia.

Nessie nos presento e intente sonreírle pero no me salió bien del todo pero que su corazón se acelero.

"Está asustada" pensó Jasper

"¿Por qué rayos aumento su ritmo cardiaco?" se preguntaron Rosalie y Emmett.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa, debes ser la amiga de Nessie, soy Bella Cullen, la mamá de Ness y el es Edward su padre- dijo Bella, se mostro gentil y amable, seguramente quería hacerla sentir en confianza y lo logro un poco.

**BELLA POV:**

Edward se veía con cara de sufrimiento y no sabía porque, no podía preguntarle por que la amiga de mi niña ya estaba en la puerta, Edward solo me dirigió una sonrisa pero ni él se la creyó. Me presente ante la chica para calmar el corazón de ella que estaba aumentando alarmantemente.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa, debes ser la amiga de Nessie, soy Bella Cullen, la mamá de Ness y el es Edward su padre- le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, soy Gizem – dijo la chica con voz nerviosa.

-¿Tienen hambre? Espero que si porque cocine todo el día para ustedes – Rose no parecía invitarla a comer más bien parecía que la iba a obligar a comer.

-Si… - respondió Gizem.

-Te encantara la comida de mi tía Rosalie, en serio, la otra vez me preparo galletas y le quedaron bien después del quinto intento – Nessie logro hacer reír un poco a su amiga y aunque Rose mostraba una sonrisa parecía que iba a estallar.

-Bien entonces vamos al comedor – Alice iba dando saltitos hasta llegar al comedor y se sentó… lo cual claramente me sorprendió, yo imagine que solo comerían Nessie y su amiga. - ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No tienes hambre? Rose cocino todo el día no querrás también dejar que las chicas coman solas ¿verdad? – medio sonreí porque ¡quería matarla! No había probado comida humana desde hace ¡10 años! La última vez fue cuando un vecino en Chicago nos había invitado a comer en su casa y no había sido nada agradable comer pastel de carne.

-No Alice como cree, claro que quiero comer iré a servir los paltos – le respondí y fui directo a la cocina, antes de cerrar la puerta le indique a Edward que viniera.

Tardo unos segundos pero finalmente entro por la puerta de la cocina con la frente un poco arrugada, siempre hacia esa expresión cuando algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte un tanto alarmada y es que no me gustaba verlo así.

-No es nada malo – no creía en verdad que me iba a creer eso o ¿si?– Esta bien es solo que… no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Gizem. –me dijo un tanto molesto.

-¿Es como yo? – ¿entonces la chica que tenía aspecto de una humano como cualquier otra podría tener un don especial? ¿Me habré visto así?

-No, no es como tú, es molesto, no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos pero si escucho un zumbido, por más que trato de bloquearlo no puedo, empezó cuando ella me miro, ni siquiera lo había escuchado cuando ella seguía en el auto, es extraño y molesto – camino hasta mí y me abrazo – realmente quisiera callar ese zumbido – puse mis manos en su cabeza, justo en donde estaban sus oídos. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi escudo, lo pude estirar hasta que sentí solo a Edward dentro de él.

-Gizem no estará mucho tiempo en la casa, son solo unas horas mientras esta aquí visitando a Nessie, es importante para ella que tenga amigos que sean mortales, alguien que no esté relacionado con nuestro mundo – le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé, Bella, lo sé, es solo que no había escuchado algo así –me beso atrapando mi cintura entre sus manos – Gracias – susurro a unos milímetros de mi boca.

Entró Alice rápidamente a la cocina con Jasper detrás de ella, no me gusto la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro, parecía haber visto a un fantasma si es que eso fuera posible.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede? – Pero ella no respondió cuando le hable, estaba teniendo una visión – Jasper ¿que ha visto? – no debía ser nada bueno por como la frente de

Jasper estaba arrugada, mire a Edward esperando que me dijera algo pero había olvidado que mi escudo no lo dejaba escuchar, de inmediato lo quite.

Creí que si el escuchaba fuera lo que fuera el pondría una mejor expresión que la de Jasper pero me equivoque.

-Edward maldita sea ya dime que sucede – las miradas entre Alice y Edward me estaban matando de angustia.

-Bella, dile a Nessie que le dé un recorrido a Gizem por la casa mientras esta el postre – no me moví de ahí hasta que me diera una explicación y él me conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

-Tenemos un problema Bella, o bueno no sé si es problema porque no puedo verlo porque el tonto de Jacob estará llegando por atrás en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – y de inmediato escuche a Jake saludando a Nessie.

-Sera mejor que Jacob también le dé el recorrido a Gizem – dijo Alice mirando a Edward con preocupación – Yo iré a decirles mientras, tú explícale – Alice salió por la puerta con Jasper pisándole los talones.

-Bella no te alarmes demasiado, ha pasado algo que nos tomo por sorpresa sobretodo porque tenemos una humana en la casa – lo que me estaba diciendo no me estaba calmando, y por supuesto que me alarme más cuando dijo que teníamos una humana en casa, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué un nómada estaba de paso?

– Demetri y Jane están por llegar aquí –Deje de respirar.

* * *

**_Había dejado abandonada esta historia por mucho tiempo, debo agradecer al comentario de BrissLizzbeth quien me animo a pasar los capítulos de mi blog aquí, espero actualizar pronto la historia, por el momento solo dejo los capítulos que ya tenía, me pondré al corriente pronto. Quiero recordar que escribo porque me gusta, más no significa que sea la mejor en esto._**

**_Sweet Dreams!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Nghtmares Primera parte

_Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adhiero un final después del final de Amanecer, los personajes que adjunte son míos!_

**Música: Youtube watch?v=8aIBLncV32g**

**Nightmares**

Después de tanto tiempo, he aqui el siguiente capitulo, el No. 5 y esta dividido en 3 partes.

**GIZEM POV**

No se me borro de la mente la mirada del papá de Nessie, me veía muy molesto como si hubiera hecho algo malo; pero no había hecho algo malo o al menos no que yo recordara. Nos sentamos en una amplia mesa de caoba realmente se veía hermosa toda su casa como si un profesional la hubiera decorado. Sus tíos se sentaron pero sus padres se fueron a la cocina.

-No se para que van a la cocina si traje todos los platillos a la mesa – dijo una de las tías de Nessie, me parecía que se llamaba Rosalie.

-Tal vez fueron a cocinar otra cosa – había dicho su musculoso tío, me daba un poco de miedo la fuerza que seguramente debía tener.

Mire a Nessie con una sonrisa tímida, me sentía cohibida en esta casa como si toda las miradas estuvieran sobre mi pero había algo que me hacía sentir como en casa, como si mis problemas emocionales se desvanecieran, sonaría extraño para cualquiera pero me daba miedo esa sensación dado que yo no recordaba cómo era sentirse en casa.

-Espero que te guste la comida Gizem, mi linda hermanita se esmero mucho, se levanto desde temprano para hacerla – dijo Alice.

-Gracias por la comida, no era necesario, por lo regular solo como ensaladas y puré de papa porque eso es lo único que la tía Judith sabe hacer – recordé mi primer mes en su casa, al final de la semana me había dado cuenta que ese sería mi alimento durante el resto de mi estancia en su casa. Alguna vez ella había dicho que no le daba tiempo de cocinar algo más difícil porque tenía que trabajar. – Aunque también prepara sopas los fines de semana – no podía quejarme después de todo yo era una intrusa en su casa y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para uno.

-En ese caso puedes venir a comer todas las veces que quieras Gizem, insisto, así tú y Nessie podrán hacer sus tareas juntas y después les puedo dar consejos sobre chicos, ya saben un buen prospecto uno que tenga un buen futuro – sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban, no me imaginaba recibiendo consejos de la tía de mi amiga.

-¡Rosalie que te sucede!, como platica de chicos, ni hablar, podremos ¡ir de compras!, ¿se lo imaginan? Podríamos pasar todas las tardes buscando nuevos diseños que puedan modelar en la escuela, serian la envidia de ¡todas! – si antes me daba un poco de miedo Alice ahora me estaba dando terror, pude soportar ir de compras porque jamás lo había hecho pero no quería pasarme todas las tardes siendo un maniquí y que alguien me diga que con un vestido o una diadema como la que traía se me vería bien. Pero deje de escucharla por alguna razón se quedo callada con la mirada perdida viendo hacia la puerta, mire a Nessie para preguntarle pero su esposo la levanto de la silla y la encamino a la cocina.

Nessie se reía nerviosa – Es normal, no te preocupes, le pasa seguido, es algo así como si tuviera una laguna mental, pero en unos segundos se recupera – No dije nada, si ella decía que eso era no preguntaría más, además los tíos que seguían en la mesa me miraban curiosos, tal vez se preguntaban si creía que Alice estaba loca, eso podía ser posible pero no lo creía al 100%.

Termine de comer lo que parecía ser el platillo principal, le iba a preguntar a Nessie por sus padres pero Alice salió de la cocina mirándonos a Nessie y a mí.

-¿Nessie querrías enseñarle a Gizem la casa mientras terminamos de hacer el postre? – por alguna razón me parecía que por las miradas que intercambiaron me estaba perdiendo de algo pero no hubo tiempo de pensar más en ello porque un muchacho entro por una de las puertas que estaban al lado contrario de la cocina, era el que había visto con Nessie.

-Ah que bueno que llegas Jacob, ¿quieres acompañar a Nessie y a Gizem en el recorrido de la casa? – El primero miro a Nessie, y después a su tía, el simplemente dejo su mochila junto a Rosalie, me pareció muy raro como ella arrugaba su nariz y Jacob solo se reía.

-Pues creo que no me he presentado como se debe soy Jacob pero puedes decirme Jake cualquier amiga de Nessie me puede decir Jake – me levante para saludarlo pero Nessie tomo mi mano y me jalo en dirección a las escaleras.

-Jake te presentas arriba, es mejor apurarnos si quieres probar el postre favorito de mi tía Rose – me dijo Nessie mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras.

No veía lo que pasaba en el comedor pero alcanzaba a escuchar como las sillas rápidamente se movían. Llegamos a la parte superior, habían muchísimos cuadros, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el numero de puertas, por afuera la casa se veía grande, si, pero no taaan grande como para tener siete puertas. Mire a Nessie y a Jacob, una sonrisa se me salió, fue como un instinto al ver sus miradas era como estar viendo las novelas cursis de la tía Judith, pensaba que eso no sucedía en la vida real. Iban tomados de la mano lo que me hizo preguntar.

-¿Por qué no le han dicho a tus papás sobre…? – me interrumpieron

-Shhh! – dijeron a la vez

-Ya valimos, ya valimos Nessie, tu papa me matara, ya escuchó, estoy seguro que ya escucho si no escucho entonces Bella si y me matara dirá que no soy digno de su confianza – no había visto antes a un hombre tan preocupado como el.

-Quieres calmarte, si no habían escuchado antes pues ¿adivina qué?... Ya te escucharon! – ahora estoy parecía una batalla y yo la había creado.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que hayan escuchado digo ellos están abajo y nosotros arriba, no creo haber hablado tan alto o si? – bien hecho Gizem, la primera vez que te dan un secreto a guardar y lo estropeas en menos de un día.

-No es tu culpa Giz, es solo que… sonara ridículo e increíble pero mi familia tiene muy buen oído – dijo Nessie nerviosa y Jacob la miraba mordiéndose un labio.

-Sera mejor que continuemos con el recorrido, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos – dijo Jacob como si fuera el fin del mundo, me pareció muy extraño.

Caminamos por el pasillo y me fue mostrando los cuartos por los que pasábamos, el primero fue de sus tíos Emmett y Rosalie, después de Alice y Jasper, y al final del pasillo quedaban dos cuartos, el primero que me mostro fue el de sus papás, se veía muy pequeño para que fuera de ellos, había una pequeña cama y las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos con marcos blancos. Las fotos de sus papás eran de su boda y mi sorpresa fue que se veían iguales a como los vi en la entrada, jóvenes, pero lo más sorprendente fue los ojos de su madre, eran iguales a los de Nessie pero cuando yo la había visto hace unos momentos sus ojos eran dorados como … los de toda su familia…

-eamm Nessie… ¿por qué toda tu familia tiene los ojos dorados? – ella se encontraba atrás de mi junto con Jacob y como no recibí respuesta me gire para verlos. Ellos se miraban preocupados como si hubiera sido una pregunta prohibida, o tal vez, solo tal vez era algún secreto de familia. Fue Jacob el que hablo por Nessie.

-Lo que pasa es que la familia de Nessie tiene como que una enfermedad en común, es una cosa rara y única en el mundo, solo ciertas personas al llegar a una edad sus ojos se empiezan a aclara es como si trajeran lentes de contacto, no es genial? – dijo él con tono despreocupado, pero la mirada que Nessie me daba me hacia no creerles pero no podía desconfiar de ella, porque si me había contado su secreto de que ellos andaban, pues que una rara enfermedad que todos ellos tuvieran en común debía ser totalmente cierto.

-Mejor vamos a mi cuarto, debo de tener algo interesante y dejare de aburrirte con fotos familiares Giz – Nessie me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la puerta que daba enfrente al cuarto de sus papás.

Los demás cuartos que había visto eran de un color blanco con azul claro, pero el de Nessie era tan rosa, que mi primera reacción fue un "woow". Su cama era enorme, de hecho parecía que su cuarto era al más grande de todos, a un costado de su cama estaba un gran tocador rosa con un mega espejo. Su ventana abarcaba toda la pared y en donde no había ventana estaba un a puerta que es a donde me dirigió.

-Mi abuela Esme arreglo todo mi cuarto pero mi tía Alice fue la que organizo todo mi closet, a ver que te parece – por el tamaño de la puerta imagine que seria del mismo tamaño que el mío pero en cuanto lo abrió parecía que hubiera entrado a alguno de los cuartos que ya había visto, era enorme. En el fondo alcance a ver que los zapatos estaban acomodados en pequeñas estanterías de cristal, a los costados habían blusas y chamarras acomodados por ¡colores! Y en medio había pantalones y faldas. Cuando mire atrás vi que en la puerta había otro espejo, seguramente ahí veía si la combinación era correcta.

-Cielos, Nessie tu casa es como un sueño hecho realidad, tienes una familia que te ama y tienes toda la ropa que una chica desearía… no entiendo por que eres así?

Me miro preocupada - ¿Cómo así? ¿A que te refieres? –me pregunto

-Así de buena persona, nadie en la escuela me había hablado desde hace un año, incluso cuando pudiste haberte ido con las chicas populares fuiste directo a mi mesa y me hablaste… ¿por que? – era algo que no podía comprender, que podía tener yo de especial para que una chica que lo tenia todo se juntara con la chica rara de la escuela, la solitaria.

-Porque se lo que se siente que los demás te vean como diferente – me abrazo lo que no me esperaba - cuando te vi sentí que necesitabas compañía – si quería tener una amiga sincera, la había encontrado.

Jacob entro en ese momento al cuarto y rompió el silencio con una gran risa.

-Hey Nessie ¿te acuerdas de este peluche? Te peleaste con Alice en una subasta por el – su risa invadió la habitación, ella también se reía del comentario que Jacob había hecho.

-¿Qué dicen si patinamos un rato en el pasillo? – Levanto unos patines que habían en una esquina de la habitación – estoy seguro de que Emmett y Rosalie tienen un par por ahí en su cuarto – mostro una gran sonrisa a Nessie y ambos me miraron

-Supongo que es buena idea – vi como Nessie reía un poco y salió del cuarto regresando en un minuto a lo mucho con dos pares de patines, uno se los dio a Jacob y el otro me los dio. Nos pusimos los patines.

Empezamos a patinar de un lado a otro en el gran pasillo, tenia que admitirlo, algo tan simple tan improvisado me hacia sentirme bien, me hacia sonreírle a las personas que patinaban conmigo, era de verdad, ni yo misma me lo creía, me sentía diferente con ellos por alguna extraña razón, aun sabiendo que no tenia ni una semana de conocerlos y eso me gustaba.

Iba detrás de Nessie e iba a dar vuelta en la cuerva pero por pensar en otras cosas me deslice un poco más de lo que debía.

Solo sentí mi cabeza dando vueltas cuando termine en el descanso de las escaleras.

Escuche a Nessie hablarme pero cuando abrí los ojos no la vi a ella, ella no estaba ni las escaleras por donde había caído.

Me puse de pie pero no estaba donde tenia que estar, seguramente estaba alucinando porque lo que ahora veía era un túnel, no como los túneles que supuestamente la gente dicen ver cuando están muriendo, yo no creía en esas películas que muestran esas escenas. Toque la pared húmeda de ladrillos grandes negros, el piso estaba un poco mojado, atrás de mi había una puerta de madera un poco vieja intente abrirla pero no cedió.

Al otro lado del túnel estaba poco iluminado no había más que unos dos candelabros pegados a la pared a la mitad del pasillo, camine lentamente hasta el otro lado, tenia miedo de no saber en donde estaba si estaba alucinando quería dejar de hacerlo y regresar a la realidad.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche unas voces al otro lado, no lograba entender bien que era lo que decían, respire hondo y gire la perilla. Estaba totalmente oscuro, si en el pasillo se alcanzaba a notar un poco el lugar con la poca luz, en la habitación si es que eso era, no se veía nada pero finalmente distinguí unos pequeños focos rojos. Camine hacia ellos pero algo sostuvo mi mano; me asuste mucho porque no veía quien era, sujetaba mi mano con demasiada fuerza y me estaba lastimando, me jalo y se acerco hasta mi, sentía su respiración en mi cabello.

-No podrás correr por siempre Gizem – la voz era suave pero me helo los huesos. Intente mirar su rostro pero no veía nada, entonces se escucho cerrar una puerta y el silencio quedo opacado con gritos que llenaron el cuarto pero no eran míos porque mis labios estaban juntos temiendo que si los abría podría empezar a gritar, yo seguía callada, con miedo de lo que me pasaría.

Algo caía por mis mejillas, estaba llorando de miedo, reconocí una voz en particular entre tanto grito, era el de mi madre, ella también estaba en esta oscuridad. Gritaba mi nombre y por más que quería abrir mi boca y gritarle que corriera que saliera como fuera de ese lugar no podía, quería que alguien me rescatara si, pero no quería que fuera mi madre porque sabría que ella moriría por mi así como yo lo haría.

Cerré mis ojos, temía que si los seguía manteniendo abiertos vería aquello que me estaba aterrando. La voz de mi madre se fue agudizando más y más y más y en cuanto más se acercaba más dejaba de parecer a la de ella.  
Sentí la respiración de la persona que atormentaba mi mano muy cerca de mi, bajo desde mi cabello hasta mis mejillas, sentí su mano áspera en mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas, lo escuche reír, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero quería salir de ahí, quería que alguien me salvara.

-GIZEM! – fue lo último que escuche.

* * *

Es la primera parte del 5° capitulo, espero que les vaya agradando.

Sweet Dreams!


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares Segunda Parte

_Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adhiero un final después del final de Amanecer, los personajes que adjunte son míos!_

Un poco de música: youtube / watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM

Nightmares 2° Parte

**EDWARD POV:**

Salí de la cocina a gran velocidad, alcanzaba a escuchar a Nessie y Jacob con Gizem presentándole la casa. Podía sentir todavía un zumbido en mi cabezame esforzaba demasiado en bloquearlo pero aunque me molestara mucho tenia que dejar mi mente abierta para escuchar a nuestros invitados.

Detrás de mi venia Bella y Jasper, seguro sabían bien lo que tenían que hacer, Bella usaría su escudo si veía que Jasper no podía mantener la calma en la atmosfera que tentaríamos en unos segundos.  
Gire para ver los rostros de Rosalie preocupada, a Emmett haciendo crujir sus nudillos, Alice detrás de Jasper y a Bella que se acercaba para tomar mi mano.

Asentí una vez hacia ellos, sabiendo que sin palabras entendíamos bien lo que teníamos que hacer y todos en este momento deseábamos tener a Carlisle con nosotros su sabiduría nos ayudaría para saber como actuar sin precipitarnos ante los Vulturi que esperaban del otro lado de la puerta y tocaban el timbre.

Abrí la puerta encontrarme con dos pares de ojos rojos mirándonos divertidos, no se me hizo raro el que la mente de nuestros invitados estuviera bloqueada, eso jamás me había gustado casi siempre se les olvidaba que podía escuchar sus pensamientos pero ahora la tenían bloqueada desde antes de estar a un alcance considerable para que pudiera escucharlos pero aunque no lo hubieran recordado el escudo de Bella que me protegía de ese zumbido no me hubiera dejado escuchar otra cosa.

-Y bien, ¿vas a dejarnos pasar? – pregunto Jane desde la entrada mirándome fijamente.

-Jane, Demetri, adelante – les dije mirando como pasaban sin decir nada hasta que se detuvieron en el comedor miraron la mesa donde antes habían estado sentados y me preocupo que el olor de Gizem pudiera seguir en el ambiente pero esperaba que se confundiera con el de Jacob.

-Traemos un mensaje para Carlisle – empezó a decir Demetri

-Es que ¿no vendrá a saludar? –la fría sonrisa de Jane no me gusto para nada pero no podía escuchar nada que pudiera ser útil como para saber su razón de estar aquí. La pregunta era muy tonta teniendo a Demetri a su lado podría haberle dicho desde la entrada que no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Podrían haber llamado antes, así les evitábamos el largo viaje en vano, Carlisle no esta y llegara hasta el amanecer – fue Jasper quien le respondió a Jane, algo raro que el hablara con ellos.

-En ese caso tendremos que confiar en que ustedes podrán transmitirle el mensaje de Aro – me miro fijamente y por más que quería escuchar algún secreto o alguna razón extra por la que estuvieran aquí, si querían darle un mensaje a Carlisle bien pudieron usar el teléfono –Aro quiere darle a Carlisle una cordial invitación a un baile que se hará en Volterra, obviamente solo para personas muy exclusivas, nada de intrusos – claramente era una indirecta hacia nosotros.

*Que ni crea que vamos a dejar que vaya solo a esa fiesta* Jasper me gano el pensamiento, estaba claro que íbamos todos o nadie iba a Volterra, era demasiado extraño que después de 15 años sin una llamada o carta de parte de ellos de pronto llegaran con una invitación a su fiesta.

-Ten por seguro que le haremos llegar el mensaje Jane –señale la mesa del comedor – quieres quedarte un rato más? – para ser honesto solo quería que se quedara y saber que se traía en mente.

-Ya es hora de regresar Jane – Demetri fue el que respondió mi pregunta pero no se dirigió a mi solo a Jane – solo teníamos que entregarles el mensaje y regresar de inmediato a Volterra – Jane afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Esperamos ver a Carlisle en la fiesta, será el primer sábado de octubre –dijo finalmente antes de abrir la puerta y fue cuando escuchamos un grito todos giramos la cabeza a una misma dirección.

*Edward se que me alimente bien pero ese olor que tiene es bastante atractivo, - la voz de Jasper sonaba entrecortada – será mejor que vayas a ver qué sucede, esperare afuera para vigilar que nuestros visitantes se hayan alejado lo suficiente* diciendo esto, Jasper salió corriendo del lugar.

Bella junto con Rosalie y Alice no esperaron a que les dijera algo, ya corrían a ver que era lo que sucedía, apenas entramos al comedor cuando Jacob venia hacia nosotros.

*Fue un accidente, estaba patinando * sonaba preocupado, esto era demasiada casualidad, el molesto sonido de la humana, la presencia de Jane y Demetri, y por si fuera poco un accidente cuando ellos apenas se marchan es más que coincidencia.

Estaba Gizem en el descanso de las escaleras, tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña herida en su frente, esa era la fuente de tan aturdidor olor pero no era lo suficiente como para alejarnos o para temer por su vida.

-Edward, creo que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia, para asegurarnos que no tenga algún daño interno – Bella sostenía la cabeza de Gizem con delicadeza, ya había puesto un pañuelo sobre su herida.

-Sera más rápido que la llevemos nosotros a que esperemos una ambulancia – coincidí con la idea de Rosalie.

-Yo la llevare, Nessie será mejor que vengas conmigo – les dije mientras la levantaba y caminaba hacia la cochera.

Nessie fue por las llaves del coche mientras los demás mirábamos unas lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Gizem, eso asusto bastante a Bella.

-¿Crees que le este doliendo algo? O ¿por que llora? – Bella ya estaba levantándola del piso y la cargo fácilmente como si fuera de papel.

-Lo sabremos hasta llegar al hospital –le respondí en la cochera buscando una respuesta correcta.

Nos metimos en el coche y en cuanto Bella estuvo adentro con Gizem en la parte de atrás y Nessie cerrara la puerta de copiloto arranque y nos dirigimos al hospital.

* * *

La segunda parte =) creo que me pondré a escribir lo más pronto posible para seguir con esta historia.

Sweet Dreams!


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares POV

_Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adhiero un final después del final de Amanecer, los personajes que adjunte son míos!_

Un poco de música: Youtube/ watch?v=XBYhQnjyrWo

_**Alguna vez has sentido que tu pesadilla va más allá de tu comprensión? No se relacionada nada en ti... o sí?**_

_**NIGHTMARE POV**_

Así se sentía un roedor atrapado, ahora lo sabia, dentro de 4 paredes, sin fuerza alguna para correr, no había escapatoria de esta prisión. Unos ojos azules sobresalen de esta obscuridad para desaparecer en un segundo escuchándose cerrar una puerta después.

No importaba cuanto se grite en este lugar, por más que intentaba dejar esta realidad al regresar el golpe era más duro, hace días que había intentado dejar de alimentarme pero tan patética estaba siendo mi existencia que era obligada a mantenerme con vida.

La garganta me empezaba a arder, tenia sed pero jamás rogaría por un poco de liquido, prefería fallecer antes que implorar por mi vida, les gustaba verme al borde de la muerte y en ese momento era cuando mi voluntad estaba en manos de aquellos que riendo me alimentaban.

Esos ojos azules habían sido mi perdición, habían logrado traer mis pesadillas a la realidad y yo con mi maldita suerte me tocaría vivir con ellas eternamente, si pudiera levantarme y brindar por mi estúpida suerte… lo haría.

Escuchaba claramente unos pasos acercándose a la única puerta de este cuarto, un crujir y dos personas estaban dentro del lugar, siempre intentaba ver quienes eran pero era en este momento cuando empezaba a marearme y mis pensamientos no podían conectar, la vista se me nublaba, pero mis odios seguían teniendo la misma capacidad, a pesar de no verlos podía escucharlos claramente.

-¿Estas seguro de que aquí nadie podrá escucharnos? – pregunto la primera persona, no era necesario que lo viera para saber a quien le pertenecía esa voz, sus ojos azules son lo que me trajeron aquí.

-Nadie nos escuchara, tu confía en mi, los he visto venir muchas veces y nadie se entera de lo que sucede – le respondió una voz joven, era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pensé que se habían ido pero lo que dijeron me hizo darme cuenta de que me observaban.

-Tal vez deberíamos darle algo de beber – la sugerencia fue interrumpida por la otra voz

-No podemos, solo debe tomar lo que le dan, si se enteran que le dimos nos ira mal así que mejor dejamos esta platica cuando este más débil –

-¿Y por qué? – que patético que aun se preocupara por mi

-Porque nos será más fácil platicar sobre ellos. En este momento me escucha bien pero mañana no recordara nada. –dicho esto se escucho la puerta cerrar.


End file.
